The girl
by sheltie
Summary: First Noze fic


Ned Bigby

**The girl**

**By: Sheltie**

_Don't own Ned Declassified_

Ned Bigby always had tips for just about everything someone could have a problem with, except for this problem he was having. He is in love with his best friend. Ridiculous right, how could he be in love with his best friend? Okay, he's known her like forever and knows her better than any of her boyfriends could ever. He knows what makes her cry, scared, and most important how to get her to smile that beautiful smile. Yes, Ned Bigby is in love with his best friend Jennifer Mosely or Moze.

Ned smiles at the nickname her gave her in first grade. He then sighs and his smile turn into a frown because he know she'd never like him like that not in a million years. He then felt someone rest their head on his shoulder and he knew who it was with even a glance. It was Moze.

"Hey Ned, why are you staring at that wall?" she asked

_Make up a lie fast_ he thought

"I wasn't staring at the wall I was staring a the clock, yeah the clock"

Moze gave a look that thanks to years of friendship he was able to decipher in seconds. She didn't believe him. He just smiled at Moze and tried to turn his back to his work. They were at the library studying for some test they had. While Moze was working hard as usual Ned couldn't even get started mainly because the person sitting next to him. He sighed wondering why he agreed to this, but than he remembered so he can be close to Moze.

After a half an hour of excruciating pain on Ned's part they left the library and were heading home. Moze was talking about something, but Ned wasn't listening. That's when Moze stopped and grabbed Ned's arm to stop him too.

"Ned what is wrong with you?" she asked

"There's nothing wrong with me Moze I'm completely fine" he lied

She gave him a look that told him she wasn't buying it for a second. He sighed and decided to tell her a half-truth.

"I like this girl a lot, but we're friends and I don't think she feels the same and it kills me to be around her, but to not be around her is just as bad" he said hoping this explanation would pass.

Moze just nodded taking everything her best friend said and felt bad that her friend was hurting and someone girl was causing it. She wanted to find out who this girl was and give her a piece of her mind not knowing it was her he was talking about.

"Ned why don't you just tell her how you feel?" she asked

"Are you kidding she and I are friends and I rather not lose her friendship it means a lot to me"

"But Ned you can't go on like this it just isn't healthy" she countered

"I know, I've tried to stop I really did, but she so beautiful, funny, smart, and the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and well I'm addicted"

Moze could see there was no way to reason with him so they began their walk again in silence. All the while she was trying to figure out who this girl was because she knew for a fact that Ned wouldn't tell her if she asked. Ned walked her to her door hugged and said goodbye.

When Moze got to her room she really began to think on whom the girl can be. She thought of all things Ned told her and couldn't think of a single girl that would make Ned be like this. She flopped on her bed frustrated and as she turned to her side she felt something under her. She pulled it out from under her and saw it was on of Ned's shirts. Without a thought she brought the shirt to her face and she smelled his scent hit her and then everything became clear. He was talking about her.

She shot up and began to pace still holding his shirt. She trying to convince herself that she heard wrong and that Ned, her best friend Ned couldn't possibly like her like that. But all signs in her head and heart pointed to that Ned _liked_ her. She should've felt repulsed, but she didn't she actually found the idea of Ned and herself a great thing.

She looked down at her hand that was holding his shirt and smiled and thought that she wouldn't be a good friend if she didn't return his shirt. She decided to not go up to his door, but up to his window. She climbed out of her window and down the little build in ladder that her dad put in for Ned. She walked over hopped the fence that divided the yards and climbed a similar ladder up to his window.

Ned was trying to study since he didn't get any done while at the library when he heard a tapping at his window. He didn't need to think who it was he knew it was Moze. He opened the window and was about asked what brought her here, but she held up his shirt and he just gave her a confused look.

"You left your shirt in my room I thought you'd want it back" she explained

He nodded and took the shirt from her and tossed it in his hamper. When he turned to face her he felt a pair of lips touch his. At first he was shocked, but that didn't last long and he kissed back.

The two kissed for what seemed like hours and when they parted due to lack of air they looked at each other both not knowing what to say. Moze being the bolder one of the two rested her head oh his and smiled.

"I'm the girl you were talking about, right?" she asked

Ned nodded.

**End**

**A/N: First Noze fic tell what you think of it. Please review**


End file.
